


we're bound to break

by Splashy



Series: Songfics [10]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: What if we rewrite the stars?Say you were made to be mineNothing could keep us apartYou'd be the one I was meant to find





	we're bound to break

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'll write something other than songfics for the prom

_You know I want you_   
_It's not a secret I try to hide_   
_I know you want me_   
_So don't keep saying our hands are tied_

Emma watched as Alyssa turned to leave the band closet before she called out to her. Alyssa paused, though her hand was still on the door handle. “I love you, Alyssa.” Emma’s voice was so soft and the words were said in earnest.

Alyssa couldn’t help but turn around, seeing Emma looking at her, the warmest look in her eyes.

“I know you know that, Alyssa. It’s not something I try to hide.” Emma smiles at her, and Alyssa can’t help but to give a small smile in return. “And one day, _we_ won’t have to hide.”

_You claim it's not in the cards_   
_And fate is pulling you miles away_   
_And out of reach from me_   
_But you're here in my heart_   
_So who can stop me if I decide_   
_That you're my destiny?_

Alyssa starts walking up to her, and Emma takes her hands and places them on her chest, right over her heart. She covers Alyssa’s hands with her own. “We’ll always be together, even now in this place. And especially when we get out of here. Even if we aren’t near each other, if we go to separate colleges, I’ll still always love you. You’re my destiny, and no one can say otherwise.”

Alyssa can feel Emma’s heart beating as she lays her hands over it, and for a moment she starts to believe. But she’s still hesitant - she can still feel something holding her back.

_What if we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine_   
_Nothing could keep us apart_   
_You'd be the one I was meant to find_   
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_So why don't we rewrite the stars?_   
_Maybe the world could be ours_   
_Tonight_

Emma moves her hands and reaches back to cup the back of Alyssa’s neck before pulling her close and kissing her. Alyssa’s hands clutch at Emma’s shirt as she reciprocates, pouring everything she’s feeling into that single kiss.

When they pull apart, Emma doesn’t let her go far. The two end up leaning their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes. They’re both smiling and soaking up the comfort of being here together, no matter how long it may last. As long as they have the other, they’ll be happy. Nothing else in this world matters.

_You think it's easy_   
_You think I don't want to run to you_   
_But there are mountains_   
_And there are doors that we can't walk through_

And then Alyssa is hesitating, pulling away. She takes a few steps back, putting some distance between her and Emma and turning slightly so she doesn’t have to look at Emma’s face as she speaks.

“It’s not easy. You may think it is, but it’s _not._ There’s...there’s my mom. And all of Indiana. And—” 

Emma tries to cut her off but Alyssa won’t let her. 

_I know you're wondering why_   
_Because we're able to be_   
_Just you and me_   
_Within these walls_   
_But when we go outside_   
_You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

“We can be ourselves in here, but as soon as we leave the safety of this closet, it’s different. We have to face everyone else. And if they knew about us…” She pauses and looks over at Emma. Emma is slightly startled to see the tears that are beginning to gather in Alyssa’s eyes.

“Alyssa—”

Alyssa turns away. “Just because we can be together here doesn’t mean we can be ourselves out there. It’s...it’s hopeless.” The tears start to fall, leaving slight tracks in their wake.

_No one can rewrite the stars_   
_How can you say you'll be mine?_   
_Everything keeps us apart_   
_And I'm not the one you were meant to find_

Alyssa knew of their plan to come out at prom. She thought she had been ready. But being confronted with her mother’s reaction to all this, to Emma wanting to bring her girlfriend to prom as her date...Even without her mother knowing that _she_ is Emma’s girlfriend, Mrs. Greene had freaked out.

And now prom was canceled, and the bullying Emma had to experience was increased. It felt like everything was destined to keep them apart. 

They couldn’t change their destiny. Surely Alyssa’s mom would never approve, if her reaction was anything to go by. 

“One day, you’ll meet someone better. Someone who can give you what you want, who you don’t have to hide with. I’m not the one you’re meant to be with.”

_It's not up to you, it's not up to me_   
_When everyone tells us what we can be_   
_How can we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say that the world can be ours_   
_Tonight_

Emma takes Alyssa’s hand and kisses it. Alyssa cautiously looks up at her, eyes darting around her face as she takes in the love and admiration there. “I’ll always want you, and only you.” 

Alyssa feels herself start to believe just a bit more.

“How can we do this?” she whispers, staring into Emma’s eyes, feeling herself getting lost in them. 

_All I want is to fly with you_   
_All I want is to fall with you_   
_So just give me all of you_   
_It feels impossible_   
_It's not impossible_   
_Is it impossible?_   
_Say that it's possible_

“We just have to get through high school. Then we can leave this city, leave this state, and be free. One day, we’ll be free. And we can be together,” Emma assured her.

“It feels impossible,” Alyssa admitted, looking down. 

“It’s not impossible. We _can_ do it!” Emma kisses her again and Alyssa lets herself believe even more. Soon, they can be together. They can be out, open, in public. She won’t have to hide. 

It feels possible.

_How do we rewrite the stars?_   
_Say you were made to be mine?_   
_Nothing can keep us apart_   
_Cause you are the one I was meant to find_   
_It's up to you, and it's up to me_   
_No one can say what we get to be_   
_And why don't we rewrite the stars?_   
_Changing the world to be ours_

“We can...we can do this! We’ll be out of here soon, and then…”

“Nothing can keep us apart. We were meant to be! I love you, Alyssa. Don’t forget it.” Emma smiled at Alyssa, the corners of her eyes crinkling. “It’s up to us to make our own destiny. Who cares what anyone at this school thinks? Anyone in this state, or country, or world? Soon it’ll be just us. And that’s all it needs to be.”

Emma takes Alyssa’s hand, squeezing it lightly as the two smile at each other.

“We’ll change this world. We’ll forge our own destiny. And we’ll be together. Always.”

Alyssa believes her.

_You know I want you_   
_It's not a secret I try to hide_   
_But I can't have you_   
_We're bound to break and_   
_My hands are tied_

“Always..,” Alyssa whispers silently and to herself as she watches Emma leave. All she can think about is that moment, not long ago, where she and Emma had promised to each other they’d always be together. She can hardly wrap her head around what just happened in the minutes leading up to this moment. 

She’d ruined everything. She’d backed out at the one moment it truly mattered, and now...Now Emma had broken up with her. She’d decided she’d had enough.

Alyssa still loved Emma, and she probably always would. It’s not something she could hide. But she couldn’t have Emma. She was too scared of how everyone would react, and she backed out. But Emma couldn’t. Everyone already knew Emma was gay. 

She wanted to be with Emma but she couldn’t. She should have known this wasn’t going to last. She was too much of a coward. And Emma...Emma had more bravery than Alyssa could even fathom. They were bound to break, and they had. Because of Alyssa. 

So she stands there, tears falling, wishing things were different. Wishing _she_ were different.


End file.
